


Ash Gliding In The Wind

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Cults - Mentioned, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Priests, Religion, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: John had picked up the habit of smoking after his first experiences in the Martin's house. Now it is the only thing besides his faith (and Father Garcia) that can calm him down.
Relationships: John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia, John Thomas Ward/Rogelio Daniel Garcia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ash Gliding In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (03. April. 2020). Father Garcia only had his last name revealed. I asked Airdorf what was his full name, and he didn't have anything to say and let me choose, as of 19:40 EEST, he hasn't told me if he'd make it canon, but I am rolling with this. I chose Rogelio Daniel Garcia for him. Rogelio means: "Prayed for, wished for," Daniel means: "God is my judge," and Daniel is a biblical name just like Thomas is for John Thomas Ward.

John sat in his car, digging out a box of cigarettes from his pocket alongside a lighter. He had just left the abandoned daycare, and after that fateful night at Martin's house, he had picked up the habit of smoking. It was the only thing that could calm him down fast. Lighting the cigarette in his mouth, he stashed away the objects and rested his right arm on the steering wheel while the left one held the cigarette.

Gary is taunting him, that much he knew. But he could never forgive himself for abandoning the hunt for him and putting a stop on his plans. He lazily blew the smoke out the window, staring at the lit end of his cigarette, how the flame crept up the length of the cigarette. It almost looked like the cultist creeping up on the Martin twins, it reminded him of how little time he has left. But he can't go after the cultist while his mind is running a million miles an hour on stuff that didn't matter. John took another deep inhale of the cigarette, held it in for a moment before exhaling it in a big cloud.

The way the wind made the smoke swirl and dance around the air like fog ballerinas distracted him from the neverending nightmares chasing him down. The smoke was as gray and bright as Rogelio's eyes. Rogelio. He had given up on beating the gay thoughts about him away, it was of no use and it only wore down his spirit. Instead, he found that if he kept believing in Rogelio, it helped him fight against the evil spirits and demons a lot better. Rogelio was the only one who brought him joy and safety in the most dire of times.

Another deep inhale of the cigarette as the nicotine was coursing through his blood. The slight disorientation caused by the smoke was quickly replaced with an ease of mind and a calmer heart rate. He’s ready to face the nightmares waiting for him in the apartment complex. John finished off the cigarette, flicked it out of the drivers side window and started the car. He has no time to waste, Lisa is in danger.

“Keep me safe, my Lord.” he prayed. He wished that Rogelio was with him too, for where two or three have gathered in God’s name, there will He be also. That’s how he had introduced himself to him. With Rogelio by his side, they were able to defeat the horror lurking inside.

“If I don’t see you again, Rogelio, know this: I love you from the depths of my heart.”

He shifted into first gear, released the clutch while giving gas, and drove away. The tire skid marks and the cigarette butt being the only evidence of him ever being there.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS UNPLANNED, I only wrote this bc I saw a screenshot of Chapter 3 where John was smoking in his car. I'm weak for men who look very good when smoking, and he did look hella good..
> 
> Beta read by Kiyana!! Thank u!!!
> 
> [Here's the picture in question.](https://gaysuke-takahashi.tumblr.com/post/611648900179329024)


End file.
